5052officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Synopsis
Smaller Synopsis 5052 is an Sci-fi/Weird Fiction Action-Adventure Comedy about a group of outcasts who explore their universe causing trouble in an attempt to spice up their mundane lives to ridiculous degrees. Larger Synopsis 5052's Base Lore 5052 takes place in a universe in which Humanity advanced beyond what'd be imaginable. Having discovered and helped humanoid alien life not only in the galaxy, universe but even beyond. Humanity ended up acquiring a sort of religious status, being seen as gods by the humanoids they helped connect and by those who's lives they helped improve. However, one day, Humanity vanished in a flash of white light, that left Earth, along with other human inhabited locations devoid of them. This event was called "5052" after the year it took place in. With the disappearance of Humanity a cascade of events unfolded. A gold rush for human technology, the extended rise of space piracy after said human technology, movements trying to preserve human culture, habits, and choices, the hate towards the non-humanoid aspects of alien life... With all this various groups formed, either to try and maintain peace, or to profit out of numerous situations created by the disappearance of humanity. The Main Cast Despite the above mentioned lore, most of the story itself is seen through a group of outcasts disinterested with human affairs, rather only interested in spicing up their lives with adventurous and criminal activities. These in turn however, force them to interact with events of the lore along with other historical events of the universe of 5052. Lore Rundown Note: (The rundown will go from the earliest closest year (at time of writing) and keep going until events far exceed time differences) 21XX AD Humanity greatly having advanced since the start of the 2000s had changed into a cyborg-like species. whether mostly cyborg or mostly organic humanity coexisted as it had before, not perfectly, but still going. With advances in travel technology humanity, not corporations but private individuals, began a race to find alien life wherever possible. this race would lead to the brief colonization of many planets, but... 23XX AD Humanity having tired of looking for alien life on the Milky-way galaxy, refocused their efforts into solely improving robotics in search of creating life by their own hands. Somewhere in the 2300s some robotics appeared to finally gain sentience. they chose to work alongside humans as companions, but wished for the autonomy to experience human-like interactions between each other and humanity. They would call themselves the Mecha to differentiate them from the robots used in labor. This began the long lasting friendship between Humanity and the Mecha that would in turn greatly benefit humanity. 25XX AD The Mecha, with more organization and farther reach than humanity, decided to explore farther than the Milky-way. They found, some galaxies away, a species to the interest of humanity. The Oblogoth, Giant anthropomorphic birds with many eyes and fur instead of feathers, still infant in their technology, were somehow unafraid and curious of the Mecha, and in turn later of Humanity. Humanity would, through the course of decades befriend and teach the Oblogoth to be companions to them along with the Mecha. These 2, The Mecha and Oblogoth would become the Right and Left arms of humanity when dealing with whatever came their way. 26XX AD The Oblogoth and Mecha would in turn help find 2 more species of interest to humanity. The Oblogoth found the Hornskin, and the Mecha found the Starsoul. The Starsoul were beings living in stars, which humanity had vehemently neglected to check on as they had their own beliefs as to where life should be, or what it could be. They were mostly formless, slightly humanoid black masses with singular small yellow areas somewhere on their body or even covering them entirely. The Starsoul were hard to find, because they mostly existed as nomads, living off stars for some time, then telepathically, across the universe, agreeing to reproduce with the closest other Starsoul to them, ejecting their offspring with solar flares aiming towards distant stars. Humanity interested in the Starsoul, contacted them and over time helped them come together, building them society and introducing to them human values. The Starsoul in turn helped humanity by allowing experiments that would further augment humanity. The Hornskin were furry humanoids with a very slight similarity to cats, possibly very colorful but usually staying in darker tones... they were a larger issue. When the Oblogoth found them in a tropical planet they were close to extinction from fighting a rival species, the Basn. Humanity at first lost the Hornskin but, with a drive to get more humanoids onto the universe started focusing efforts to save them... 28XX AD Humanity, along with the Mecha and Oblogoth developed what to them was inter-dimensional travel, and after some search they would find in a parallel universe the Hornskin, which they saved and brought back into this universe. The discovery of Inter-dimensional travel would end up reopening the earlier race for humanoid alien species, but it was quickly closed when inter-dimensional travel was shown at first to be finicky at best. The Mecha could go, and they would later establish methods for all being to travel safely, but for some years it was a gamble to try and as such illegal for anyone other than highly trained teams. 29XX AD Humanities telepathic connection beforehand acquired from the Starsoul, would end up being contacted by something, beings from beyond humans current methods of travel, which greatly annoyed them. The Species that they heard, were the Mor'Egault, beings from a completely different realm of existence, what they would later call different "Firmaments". The Mor'Egault would at first pester humanity and spy on them out of curiousity, but with the help of humanity they would be able to build machines which could project their minds into bodies in this universe, adding another humanoid species to the roster... With help of the Mor'Egault humanity would little by little a bit from their own side, a bit from Mor'Egault's construct a bridge which allowed for safer inter-dimensional travel, and beyond. 3000 AD At the start of the third millennium humanity would celebrate with an event referred to from then on as "The Festival". The Festival was not entirely a human plan, the other human allied species had planned it to also attempt something so far unsuccessful, to make humanity finally interact and respect non-humanoid species. Many things happened, but for one, travel between what was now officially called Firmaments, multi-verses, was unveiled, possible. Secondly Humanity would start an experiment of speedrunning their own evolution with 2 species, the Defenders and Fairies, which would take a few years but later have large ramifications... 34XX AD Humanity by most humanoid cultures was seen as godly by this point, helping their people prosper and flourish, advance, granting them a unimaginably large forum of other humanoid species to communicate and discuss with... But that was not the issue, the issue was they disregard and negligent mistreatment of non humanoid species, and in the 3400s a species in specific would after having tried for hundreds of years to appease humanity, to talk with them in their own terms, they would use the law to accuse humanity of all they had not done by their own will. The Abalast would make their case... of their evidence, few are catalogued here: * Tortured a non humanoid species with disfigurement into grotesque caricatures of humanoid bodies for the simple act of survival (the Basn, due to their fights with the Hornskin) * Stolen technology and taken credit of various non-humanoid species work, specially of bi-dimensional technology created by the Vijnol. * Neglected Many requests from help from non-humanoids, ending in the extinction of countless species, most of whom could have been easily saved with little resources from humanity. * The non-verbal manipulation of non-humanoid species into humanoid forms many did not survive trying to maintain for the possibility of attention from what was described to them as benevolent gods... * Actively forcing humanity's allies to ignore non-humanoid pleas at the threat of "lost humanity" * These and many others... The Abalast would, along with the support of near to all non-humanoid species, get support to try and get humanity to at least notice their negligence. nothing was requested in the trial other than humanity show kindness to non-humanoid struggles. The trial would fail, with the 2 Species humanity had created, The Defenders and Fairies, calling it blasphemy and conflicts escalating between humanoids and non-humanoids. 41XX AD After centuries of neglect from humanity and abuse from their descendants, one, one of the species finally retaliated back and killed a colony of Defenders. This had been avoided so far by vast Abalast negotiation and efforts, but it was not enough. With this humanity would allow free genocide of non-humanoids as long as they were close to human territory, at this point human territory being basically the entire universe. The Abalast with help from the other species would grow in technological power and with that guarding them from the descendants would try one last negotiation with humanity. Humanity was somewhat shaken by the speed at which the Abalast had become so powerful and in turn decided to allow them one meeting. From that meeting would come what was known as the "Half minute war", where humanity with a wave of nano-machines at a galactic scale would wipe out all of the Abalast petrifying them where they stood. That was enough of a message for all non-humanoids, Peace would be impossible, and as such they decided to retreat. The Lone Gomorrah would then become the home off all non-humanoids, a Colossal set of Dyson spheres, far away in the depth of space, away from the eyes of humanity and its allies. 5052 AD Centuries had passed and Humanity and its allies lived the closest possible to peace, but one day, in a literal flash of light, Earth was deserted, taking with it all of prime humanity, leaving behind their descendants but cleaning all humans from the universe. The descendants panic and in turn blamed the closest species to humanity, the Mecha, who were the only being believed powerful enough to do such a thing next to humanity itself. The Mecha then, not wanting the descendants to harass them, decide that with humanity gone they would move on as well, and go to live outside of the Known Cosmos. The Descendants then blame the Oblogoth who tired of the descendants doing but still caring for prime humanity seclude themselves into a massive fleet that orbits the solar system awaiting humanities return and guarding their technology from possible pirates and raiders. With all those aware of the intricacies of human technology gone, it starts to over the course of years fall into disrepair, malfunctioning and breaking temporarily some of the connections with other Firmaments that humanity had made. This would be referred to as the "Border Collapse", but after it somehow, by means of outside forces the technology is repaired and brought back to a functioning state. With The Mecha and Oblogoth nowhere in sight its unclear who did it, but for some time life goes back to normal...